The overall purpose of the subject game is to entertain the players while still instructing them in the complicated matters of personal taxes in an enjoyable manner. The complexity of the federal and state tax laws have created a situation in which only the most knowledgeable persons have an understanding of the various tax consequences of different financial transactions. By including tax situations faced by each player on a random basis in a board game, the player is instructed in taxes while being entertained by participation in the game.